


Easy

by ellfie



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness, eugene ultimately being adorbs, flynn trying to be 'bad' and failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/pseuds/ellfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be so easy. It was almost absurd the way she seemed so oblivious to it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Finally starting to move some of my old work from my fanfiction.net account over to here. Just need to find my original documents of it, which is difficult after my computer crash. Sigh. Anyway, may actually get around to properly beta-ing these too, eventually.

 

**.x.**

 

It would be so easy.

 

Flynn leaned lazily against the worn table with books stacked haphazardly atop it, arms crossed over his chest and ankles crossed as he regarded the blonde in front of him. Rapunzel was sprawled out on her stomach, a large atlas set in front of her, her finger sliding down the page.

 

It would be so easy, it was almost absurd the way she seemed so oblivious to it all, as she was completely distracted by everything the Kingdom had to offer. And by everything, Flynn meant _everything._ Even the little bits of dirt and pebbles between the cobble stone pathways, and the patterns that they made. He had never paid much head to such little things, mostly because when he could’ve, he was too preoccupied with fleeing for his life.

 

Did she not realize what he was? Not that he had a particularly _harsh_ reputation – he was a good guy! And every good guy needed money. He just had a... different way of procuring it. But either way, he was a _man._ If she had really been stuck in that tower like she said, for her whole life – had she ever even seen a man? Or anyone but her mother at all?

 

Her legs were perked up at the knee, kicking back and forth in a childish way, her pink dress pooling just below her knees – she probably had no idea how much skin she was showing with such an innocent act. His eyes flicked over her form – while he convinced himself that the simple act of looking was not a mortal sin – which was almost absurdly petite. The only thing even remotely large about her were her round eyes, which were devouring the book in front of her, paying no heed to him. Though that didn’t mean she wasn’t pretty, no that would be a complete lie. He tried to glean more details, but the giant braid lying out against her back hid the view. He even felt a little reprimanded by it – how could hair even _do_ that? He seemed to be asking himself that a lot recently...

 

Rapunzel shifted to flip the old page and Flynn could see her eyes sparkle with the wonder that was growing familiar, her lips slightly parted and drawn up into a smile he found himself studying.

 

It was just all so absurd. He could have any woman he wanted if he just played his part of the game right – even if his smolder seemed to be malfunctioning. He had chased various women every now and then, but women hadn’t been a major concern for him in the past. But now this _girl_ was practically presenting herself to him – without evening realizing it  –  and he was brought to a jolting halt. She was so childish, so innocent; most of her most attractive feats happened without her even thinking about it. Her smile, the way her eyes widened as they took in the world, the way she’d chew her lower lip in thought, or jump up and down and clap her hands when excited. The way she’d draw him away to her next discovery with her small fingers whisping across his skin.

 

Did she know what she was doing? Did she know how she could make him feel? Could she even imagine the tightening in his chest when he even just looked at her? The breathlessness he suffered when she smiled at him? He had just come to realize it himself.

 

It would be so easy to simply go over to her – to brush his hand across her skin, and kiss her in a way that would leave her breathless and dizzy for _days._ Even if she was scared, he knew how to handle it, it wouldn’t take much to convince her that she was the one who wanted it – wanted everything. He could drive her crazy in the way she was driving him without even trying. He was familiar with those urges, but not the other feeling that accompanied them.

 

Flynn Rider always got what he wanted  – or at least close enough, maybe with some bumps and bruises on the way. But still. When he had his eye on something, he got it. Simple as that.

 

But something about her complicated that. While he wanted to (and could) take her right then and there, some other part of him wanted to beat that Flynn up for even thinking that. Some part of him wanted to just see her smile when he followed her to her newest discovering. Some part of him wanted to hold her and convince her to never go back to that tower, because that couldn’t possibly be the best thing for this girl. That part of him couldn’t wait to see her face when she finally saw the lanterns tonight.

 

He shook his head, unable to understand this girl or the feelings she prompted from him. He pushed off from the table with a sigh and strolled towards her. “What’cha reading, Blondie?” He asked in a nonchalant voice, completely opaque to the previous thoughts swirling in his head. He stepped over her, then joined her on his stomach, sitting close enough next to her to brush against her shoulders. She looked up at him with a giant smile, explaining how she never had any idea the world was so big. 

 

He laughed, and reached over to fix a falling flower, tucking it back into her braid, realizing how easy it was to be with her.

 

**.x.**


End file.
